


Gay Marvel Prompts

by Depressedwriter03



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedwriter03/pseuds/Depressedwriter03
Summary: Give me prompts! Ill try to write every prompt I vibe with! No permanent character death, no cheating (presumed cheating is ok), no domestic abuse between main characters. Other than that, pretty much anything is welcome, as long as it involves the ships i tagged.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Give me prompts! Ill try to write every prompt I vibe with! No permanent character death, no cheating (presumed cheating is ok), no domestic abuse between main characters. Other than that, pretty much anything is welcome, as long as it involves the ships i tagged.


	2. MTH (pt. 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my marvel trumps hate fill! Its a/b/o, established rhodey/tony, pre-bucky/tony, pre-tony/rhodey/bucky.

"Bucky? Look I-I know you don't want to talk about it, but i have to know. Why don't you want an alpha? I know it has something to do with Hydra, but… is it something I can help with? I know you don't like me much, but I like you, and I want to help." Tony knew he was talking to a brick wall at this point, but he was kind of hoping Bucky was listening, even if he didn't answer. 

He'd been trying to talk to the older omega for awhile now, but everytime he got close, Bucky seemed to freeze up. 

"It's uh, it's not that I don't like you. It's the opposite actually. I like you a lot. I'm just scared to submit to somebody. And I know you have an alpha. So it would almost be like he was my alpha too, and I can't do that." The other omega said, looking down in shame.

This confused Tony, because Rhodey would never ask him to submit if he didn't want to. He voiced that thought to the older omega, and he just let out a sad laugh.

"They always want the omegas to submit. It's what they do." 

Well, to say Tony disagreed was, well not quite an understatement, because most alphas did only want omegas to submit, but somehow, Tony had found an alpha who just wanted Tony happy. And if Tony was happy in his submission, well, that was just an added bonus. 

"Will you consider a relationship with me? Just me? We won't bring Rhodey into it. He will be my alpha only, not yours."

Bucky thought about this for a moment, and decided that, if Tony really trusted Rhodey not to try to dominate him, then he could try. He could do it for Tony.

______________________________________________________________

Bucky wore his nicest clothes for his first date with Tony. They were going to a very high class french restaurant, and he wanted to look his best, to impress his fellow omega. He went to Tony's floor, and saw him talking with Rhodey.

"I'll be gone for a few hours Alpha, but I will definitely be back in time for bed." Bucky froze at that. The alpha was here? He thought he would be gone when he got there!

He took a deep breath and stepped forward, making himself known to the couple.

"Uh, I'm here to pick Tony up? For our date?"

A bright smile over-took Tony's face, and he rushed forward. Wrapping his arms around Bucky, he leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to see what you have planned!" Rhodey gave Tony a fond smile, and then looked at Bucky.

"I trust you to keep him safe, and don't let him get to wild. Sometimes on dates he just goes, well, bonkers. Try to keep him level. Treat him well, and have a good time." He offered the omega a soft smile, and ushered them out the door.

Bucky felt...odd. he felt like a weight he didn't know existed was lifted off his chest. The alpha trusts him. The way he talked, well, it was almost as though he was talking to another alpha. Like Bucky was an alpha.


End file.
